Goten Jr
by LoveThatSmirk
Summary: Warning: Extremely Cliche and Predictable! Bra gets pregnant and moves to New York, now it's time she sees her friends and family again. How will Goten feel about her return?
1. Wrong Love

AN: Ok I really wanted to write a bra/Goten fic! I love those two together! I warn you this is extremely cliché! Lol it'll probably be predictable but you don't have to read it! So if you don't like the sound of that turn back now! You've been warned!   
  
This is AU, they're not Saiyans and it'll be a little OOC. Bra is 23 and Goten is 26. I'll tell you everyone else's ages when I get to them. If you don't feel like reviewing, then don't, I don't mind either way, I don't write to get reviews. Hope you enjoy my lil' fic! Thanks! Oh and ~ is lyrics from Forever gone, forever you by Evanescence.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bra sat, watching her 6-year-old son play with the toy car she had bought him. She had lived in New York for six years now; she left her family and friends back in Japan when she got pregnant. Although she still kept in contact with them they didn't know she had given birth to a gorgeous little boy. She had named him Goten Jr, after the one man who made her feel special; he had made her feel better after Callum had used her. She met Callum in high school, she had always had a crush on him but he didn't pay any attention to her. It was as if she didn't exist. Until one night at a party when her whole life changed...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~I wanted you to be with me  
  
For so long I don't even know by now  
  
But now that I've given up on you  
  
Defiantly you see me~  
  
Callum had invited her to a party at his house. Bra was so excited, she had always been quite popular but she had never been invited to one of Callum's parties. She thought 'Maybe he's finally noticed me'.  
  
Her favourite dress and sexy black heals were laid out on her bed. Nervousness was taking over and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach.  
  
~Walking away I see the pain  
  
you put me through  
  
Lost in your game to change the same  
  
Forever gone, forever you~  
  
She arrived at Callum's that night; she decided to be fashionably late so no one would notice her straight away. She hated having all eyes on her, although people assumed she liked being the centre of attention it wasn't true, she really didn't like it at all. Goten had given her a lift there because Trunks wasn't home, he didn't mind though, he liked doing things for her. Bra had asked him to come in with her because she didn't want to look like a loner, she trusted Goten, because they had been friends since she was a kid. Of course he was happy to come in with her and he promised he'd leave once she found her friends. Goten knew about Callum, Bra talked about him all the time, so he knew once she found him it would be Goten's cue to leave.   
  
There's something very wrong about this  
  
I think you knew all along somehow  
  
you'll only take me to change my mind  
  
Lonely, broken, and defeated  
  
Bra had been chatting with her friends most of the night when Callum finally decided to acknowledge her existence. He came over and asked her if she wanted to dance, and of course she accepted. They danced for a while, he was kissing his way along her neck and rubbing against her. After they had been dancing for about half an hour, Callum decided to make his move. Callum knew about Bra's crush on him and decided to use it to his advantage.  
  
Bra gave into him that night. He told her he loved her and she believed him. He told her all the things he knew she wanted to hear and she fell for it. They had sex that night, and he left her there in his bed. He went back to the party and never called her again.   
  
So far away I see the truth  
  
I see through you  
  
Now that I know the way you play  
  
I don't want to  
  
Weeks later when Bra found out she was pregnant she went to Goten. They sat together in his room and she cried on his shoulder. He didn't ask questions he just let her cry, he felt the need to protect her that night so he laid her down in his bed and stroked her hair until she fell asleep.   
  
A week later she left and Goten never saw her again.  
  
Bra left Japan, with her savings, and bought an apartment in New York. She finished her last year of high school before she started showing drastically. She lived off her savings until Goten Jr was old enough for day care and then got a job working in a Gym two blocks from where she lived. She worked there ever since.  
  
~Walking away I see the pain  
  
You put me through  
  
Lost in your game to change the same  
  
Forever gone, forever you~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"G, come over here and give your mum a hug will ya!" she said to her grinning son. He ran over and jumped into his mum's arms. "Mummy, can we go get ice cream pleeeeeeeeeeease" he asked sweetly. Bra picked her son up and they walked to get ice cream together. 'I think it's time my son met the rest of his family' Bra thought as she held her son's hand and they walked down the street, smiling happily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Hope that wasn't too bad. I'll update this again when I get a little more inspiration, and when I finish 'Don't Stay'. 


	2. First emotional reunion

AN: this is going to be a short update but I thought I owed the people who   
  
bothered to read the first chapter, another one, so here it is and I promise to   
  
update really soon! Remember this is OOC, AU and they're NOT saiyans, just   
  
strong humans lol they're all really into martial arts. AGES: Bra is 23, Goten is   
  
26, Pan is 23 and G is 6.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bra walked out of the airport with her luggage in one hand and holding G's hand   
  
with her other. She had decided it was time to see her family and friends. It was   
  
three days before Christmas and she wanted to surprise her mum by showing up   
  
the day before Christmas with her son.   
  
She really wanted to see her family and to visit her father's grave, she hadn't   
  
been to visit him for so long and she had some things she wanted to tell him.   
  
Vegeta, Bra's father, had died 7 years ago in a car accident while he was away on   
  
a business trip. His death affected Bra the most because she was the closest to   
  
him, she was his little princess and she confided in him with everything, so when   
  
he died she started to rebel and become cold and distant, until Goten started to   
  
visit her every day and help her through it. He had helped her more than he ever   
  
knew and she had never forgotten the talks they had, she could relate to him   
  
because he had lost his father, Goku, as well. Goku had died of a terrible heart   
  
disease just after Goten's 15th birthday, 4 years before Vegeta's death. Bra also   
  
had Pan to help her through it because they were best friends and Pan   
  
understood what it was like to lose a loved one, after all she had lost her grandpa   
  
and then her sensei 4 years later. Vegeta had been Pan's sensei from as soon as   
  
she was old enough to do martial arts, and they had become very close. Vegeta   
  
was almost like a second dad to her, and although no one really realised it, his   
  
death had affected her just as much as it had affected Bra, she just didn't show it   
  
the way Bra did.  
  
Bra felt bad that she hadn't spoken to Pan since she left 6 years ago, she didn't   
  
even tell her why she had left. Pan had been Bra's best friend all through high   
  
school; she had always been the one to make sure Bra concentrated on finishing   
  
her work in class, while still having fun. She warned Bra about Callum, told Bra   
  
not to go to his party but Bra wouldn't listen and told her she was just jealous   
  
because she hadn't been invited. That was the last time they spoke to each other   
  
and Bra was almost scared of how Pan would react to her return.   
  
Bra arrived at Vegeta's grave 20 minutes later. She sat with G under a tree on   
  
the cliff edge over looking the ocean; close enough so they could see Vegeta's   
  
grave.  
  
"This is where your grandpa is sweetie, do you want to talk to him, I'm sure he   
  
can hear you up there in heaven" she said, looking up at the sky and smiling.  
  
"Sure mummy" he replied and walked over to the grave and sat down in front of   
  
it, placing a martial arts trophy leaning against the headstone.   
  
"Hey grandpa, I hope you're having fun up there in heaven, mum's been teaching   
  
me martial arts and I've been winning tournaments, maybe when I get to heaven   
  
you could be my sensei? Do people train in heaven? I hope so. Well I love you   
  
grandpa, I'll come back and visit you again when I win another trophy for you."   
  
He finished, smiling at his mum to show he had finished. Tears rolled down Bra's   
  
face as she listened to her little boy, talking to her dad. "Ok hunny, come and sit   
  
here with me now" she said gesturing to a spot next to her. She walked over to   
  
her father's freshly decorated grave and smiled 'I can't believe someone still   
  
leaves fresh flowers here every day' she thought before noticing a small piece of   
  
paper leaning against the headstone. She picked it up and read it:   
  
Sensei,   
  
I know its been a long time since you left and I have been trying to move on but   
  
its harder now with Bra not being here, and uncle G is different now too, he's   
  
become cold and distant, what do I do? I miss you, you were like my second   
  
father, and I don't know what to do now that you're gone. I'm trying to keep   
  
strong like you told me to always be, but its hard… I don't know if I can keep this   
  
all in for much longer…  
  
Love,  
  
Pan  
  
Bra read the letter as tears streamed down her face "Oh Pan I'm so sorry, I didn't   
  
even bother to realise how all this has affected you" Bra whispered to herself.  
  
"Dad I need you, what do I do?" Bra sobbed still staring at the letter.  
  
"Dad, did you like my son? I hope so, I have told him all about you, and he really   
  
looks up to you, he wants to be just like you, I love you dad, I'll come back soon   
  
I promise" she finished and stood up, gesturing G over to say goodbye.  
  
They both stood together looking at Vegeta's grave and said "Bye dad" "Bye   
  
Grandpa".  
  
"Ready to go meet your Auntie Pan, G? She does martial arts too; your grandpa   
  
was her sensei" Bra said, knowing this would make G excited.  
  
"Yeah!! Great!" he said, before grabbing his mum's hand and pulling her towards   
  
the car. "Hurry mum, let's go!" he squealed and jumped into the car, putting his   
  
seat belt on and waiting impatiently for his mum. "Muuuuuum! Hurry up!" he   
  
whined.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Thanks for reading, it will get more interesting soon! I promise! It's also a   
  
pretty short story; well for now it will be, unless I get another idea part way   
  
through…  
  
~MeL~ 


End file.
